taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Things you want to tell Taylor Swift
Category:Fans Anything you'd like to say to her, just in case she ever passes by this way, please post it at the bottom of the page here. Remember to sign your name. Dream Focus Its great that someone got famous without dehumanizing herself as many women unfortunately end up doing. Good inspiration to all the girls out there. Hope you like my humor pages. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 15:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Rongloa Ateyitan It's very unlikely that Taylor Swift would find this Wiki out of all the other trillions of fan sites she has, and the fact that she has very little time, but if she ever sees this Wiki, I love her. She is one of the few remaining celebrities that doesn't take drugs, doesn't cuss in her music, doesn't strip, smoke, or use any foul language, and she's just a genuinely kind person. You don't have to know her to know that. She is also fearless, truly. The way she handled the Kanye West incident was phenomenal. She handled it with incredible courage and refused to rant about him and get even but instead wrote a forgiveness song! She is also inspirational. I'm a guy and I am not afraid to say that. I can play almost every Taylor Swift song on the piano, because she has phenomenal and inspirational music. She is a beautiful person. I hope she never changes who she is. She is the face of modern music. I love her for everything she's done. So, if she ever does see this, thank you for everything. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Jess Dear Taylor, I fully doubt that you are reading this, but I pray to God that you will. I went to a concert of yours last month, and it was-in a word- beautiful. It is my goal to get invited to a T-party. Every night, I just hope and hope I come up with an idea good enough. Please, if your reading this, grant me this wish. -Jess Swiftykitty2K I know you probably will not see this Taylor, but if you do, I love you. I live in a family who doesn't have the same love I have, so I have never been to any concerts, though I really want to. You have been a great role model for me. I have even bought my own speak now tour book I found in a store in town, but plz don't anyone tell my family. It is my life's goal to some day meet you and give you a big kiss on the cheek! Swiftykitty2K 12:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Houston Keene While you may not see this, know that I am a big fan, despite being a guy. Don't change your ways. Steadfast, and always stay true to yourself, although you probably know that. If I ever get the chance to meet you, it will be a great day for me. ~ Houston Keene Tori Taylor-I have so much to thank you for. If I had never listened to your song "Mean", I never would have met my other half, who lives half-way across the world. It all happened through a website, called FanFiction.net. I read one of this other girl--Nadya's--stories. We started to message each other, talking about you and your songs. One in particular: Mean. Nadya and I were both victims of bullying at our separate schools, half-way across the world from each other. Soon, I was looking through you VEVO videos on YouTube. I found "The Story Of Us". I stared at the computer screen in shock as I listened to the words of the song. You see, I used to have this guy-friend. One day, everything we fine: we were friends, nothing more, and not really wanting to do anything else. We were happy. Until he abruptly switched to the "popular" people of my school. Which, needless to say, are the complete opposite of me. They were the kids were Mean to me. And it hurt when he abandoned me. The weird thing? I messaged Nadya about this, about "The Story Of Us". And we figured out that we had almost the exact same situation. Nadya and I started to talk more, though time difference kept us from having an actual conversation. Until...one night, she came onto a forum I'd made. We talked almost every day. I memorized Singapore time, and she memorized Arizona. We got to know each other much better. One night, we were discussing things about our families. Neither one of us had had a very normal childhood. We had never known another person who'd had the same problem, until each other. We've made each other stronger, made each other Fearless. All because of you. Know that we'll always be fans. Thank you. Stay Beautiful. Stay Fearless. Stay Taylor Alison Swift. Because, that's the way we love you. ~Lots Of Love, Tori. Music fan who didn't sign a name Dear Taylor, you amaze me musically. Your first single "Tim McGraw" blended world musical influences like nothing I've heard before. It was the best Gamelan I've heard in years, and the raga section was exquisite. Always keeping us guessing, you decided to take an ambient turn with your next single, Teardrops on My Guitar, and showed your mastery of timbre. Our Song then showed a willingness to experiment with microtonalism, which fit well with the time signature changes. Daring to innovate, Picture To Burn showed off your virtuosic side, dazzling with Malmsteen-esque sweep picked arpeggios, Holdsworthian legato phrases, and a bit flamenco raseugado. These influences continued in Should've Said No, but in a much heavier way, as you added blastbeats and chromatic solos that would make Schuldiner proud. Love Story showed a more classical side, where you produced a fine fugue, and your polyphonic counterpoint was very much in the vein of JS Bach. You belong with me represented yet another change, as you began to take up glitch and psychedelic trance influences, using odd synth patchs, stutter edits, snare rushes, and abundant samples. Fifteen was also classically influenced, but this time you took a more 20th century approach, creating a totally atonal and overwhelming piece of music. Fearless was a dark, industrial track, with haunting atmospherics and a minimal beat, like an evil twin of Teardrops. Today Was a Fairytale used field recordings, heavy sound manipulation, and algorithmic composition to create what could be described as a sweet dream put to music. Back to December added drones and musique concrete experimentation, along with various extended techniques on the guitar. Mean was, to put it frankly, terrifying. The assault of noise music merged well with the grindcore influences, to create one of the most unsettling and scary songs I have ever heard. The Story of Us used free improvisation to great effect, along with nonwestern instruments and scales, a refreshing idea. You always keep me guessing Taylor. Joyce L. 13 hey tay, all of your songs are very inspirational and meaningful especially to teenagers. take the "Fearless" for example; it taught me how to be more brave. and I just wanted to say, THANK YOU! and More PoWeR to you! I hope you write more meaningful and inspirational songs. LoVe YoU Taylor!! ~LJ13 Adrian Joshua Revenito Dear Taylor, All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you =) Love,Adrian Joshua Revenito ArianaGrandeForever Taylor, you've been an inspiration to me for a very long time now. You have won hundreds of awards, but you have still been true to yourself and to others. I admire that, and I hope you won't change. You've got billions of fan sites, but if you ever see this, I would be really happy. Don't ever change, Taylor, like all those other stars when fame came to their head. Thank you for that. I got posters of you all over my room, including a Red 2013 calender. I put so much posters of you in my room that I don't have room to put any more x) I love you like I love my keyboard. And that's real love. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Dana Dear Taylor, hi, my name`s Dana. I know you might NEVER see this, but I`m a huge fan. :) So, in a few words, I`m going to tell you how much I love you. I love you so much, I`m writing a story about you, and the theme is to believe in yourself. I love you so much that pretty much every song on my iPod is by u. I love you so much, I wanna meet u so much. I love you so much for loving the color pink, cause it`s my fave color, too. I love u so much I think Justin Bieber`s a big fat jerk, and I think Kanye should have interrupted him instead of u, cause they both suck. I love you so much because well, even though I`m Asain and you`re American, we have tons of stuff in common. Like we both love pink, and we both love country music, and most sadly, we`ve faced bullying, and sadly, I still am. But you help me get through that. Mean definitely did, and I love you for writing that song. :) And, BTW, I love you for just being YOU. Never stop being sweet and nice. There`s not exactly a lot of good celebs out there, so set an example for them. Be their role model. And I love the Hunger Games by the way. I`m on book two, and I hope u like it as much as I do. :) BTW, here`s my story.... And sorry to all u swifties if it`s so long! But please let me know what u guys think! Thank you and I love y`all! :) *Note to Dana, register a name, and you can post that on your blog or talk page, and link to it from here. You can't post a huge book here. Dream Focus 01:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) State of Grace Hey, I just want to say how much I LOVE "State of Grace". I've never heard anything like it. I'm usually skeptical of Taylor's stuff sounding the same over and over again, but it's not the case with this song. It's something completely fresh and new and different from anything she's ever done, and it works well as the album opener. It reminds me of Sugarland's "Incredible Machine". It should be released in some format, country or pop, whichever, though that is very unlikely. Anyway, LOVE the album. Carrieunderwoodfanforlife (talk) 03:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) LaisLS Taylor Swift is perfect, is amazing and a beautiful girl. Your songs is inspirations and wonderful.I'm Fan and Love so much her. I'm Swiftie >< LaisLS (talk) 01:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Meridian I bought Red Deluxe for my birthday and i love it so much!! Taylor you are the most inspirational singer I've had the pleasure of listening to and i wish you many years of a successful career in the music industry. i wish i could have even the smallest portion of the talent you possess and i know it sounds corny but even when i sing I'm good but not nearly good enough to be like you in the slightest. Ilovebuddy21 dear taylor swift i love all your music i am glad that you improved your goals in life your songs i love the most you make country music fun Ilovebuddy21 (talk) 15:40, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Alyssa Cornwell Taylor, I love you! I love all your music ,and know all the words to all the songs by heart. I love how you inspire everyone, especially me.I am only 13 and I can relate to most of your songs. I just wish my parents could afford one of your concerts, just one. But anyway, I love you! -Alyssa Cornwell Meranda It is funny to think that one simple but meaningful song can change somebody else's life for a moment. People everywhere are being bullied. People everywhere are being mean. People everywhere are looking for one small seed of hope. Taylor, I want to let you know that you helped me too. It's not a big situation that I had. Two years ago when I was still in elementary, I had a crush competition thing. I know. It doesn't seem to be too much, but since it was my first time it affected me. The problem affected me a little on my grades, but the lowest I had was a B, even though I usually get straight A's most of the time. I became sad, but not depressed, and had only three friends that year. My classmates must have thought that I was weird, thinking that I was fussing over small things when the girls who used to be my friends left me out all year. I burst out crying during art class one day, but I made an excuse that I cried for no reason. My teacher said it was normal for people my age, and she felt my cheeks saying that I must be sick. My cheeks were very warm. But I wasn't sick. People must have hated me for my clothes also; they must have hate me because of the rumors people were spreading. I didn't know about the rumors until Grade 6. I hated 5th grade, of course because of that now. Thank you for your song Mean. At Grade 6, I had more friends, people viewed me better, the girls are now my best friends, and everything is perfect. Because of you. C: Lucas Hello Taylor Swift I'm a big fan of your songs and I especially like 'Begin Again'. There is always strong feelings in your song. 10:06, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sparklegirl627 aka Haylee Taylor I love your music so much! You have inspired me in so many ways! My favorite songs are Fearless, Love Story, Long Live, Red, Begin Again, Ronan, and Brought Up That Way. My friends and i even made a music video to Never Ever Getting Back Together! My BFF and I went to your Speak Now concert in Detroit and it was so awesome! On the day Red came out, i begged my mom to let me download it on my ipod! You are so amazing and so is your music! Alessandra (Tacosand) Dearest Tay, Thank you so much, Taylor. Thank you for being you. Thank you for doing what you do. I've never actually dated anyone in my life (I go to a girls only school), but I can still relate to your songs! Instead of the romance, I experience friendships—wild ones. Some are treacherous, sad, beautiful, tragic, but mostly RED. :-)))) Some songs of yours that truly speak of my life are Superstar, The Best Day, 22, Breathe, A Place In This World, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Back to December, Innocent, Long Live, Speak Now and lots more. Even though I cannot relate to some of your songs, they still strike me. The Moment I Knew left me crying. All Too Well paralyzed me. Ronan broke me. Last Kiss made me tear. I wish I could just run to you, hug you, and say hello to you. I wish I could go halfway around the world to see you. I wish I could hear you sing live. I wish I could touch your hand. I wish I could hear your laugh in person. I wish I had your old scarf. I wish I could share breakfast with you at midnight. I wish… I wish I could see your face, even for just a split second, in person. Sometimes I sit in my room alone, staring at one of your posters crying and saying how much I love you and why. I know I may sound crazy for that, but the emotions are just uncontrollable, for you're beautiful in all aspects! To end this message, I have a few words to say to you, my flawless queen: I love you more than I love food, and that's real love. PS It was enchanting to have you read this. I'm truly the lucky one. :))) ANNELIE dear Tay (if you ever read this), I love each and every song you write, to me you are my inspiration. Without you I probably would never hear ANY of your songs. You empower me especially wit the son fearless. i wish i could meet you in person i never went to your concert but i f i could i probably would please come to Jakarta for Red world tour i really really wish can go . you are my favorite singer ever so i hoe you read this :) and if you do please it would mean so much to me if you e-mailed me to annelie@limputra.com or follow me onTwitter @aannelie1812 pease consider this message thank you an i LOVE you Love your fan, Annelie Themiz2245 Dear Taylor Swift, I have heard many of your songs. I liked it and listened to it many times. our song "I knew you were Trouble" is awesome! I can't get it out of my head because i liked your voice and your outfit in the music video. And i also liked your cat! It is so cute! :) But i have something to tell you: I have never met you in person. I was gonna go to your "Speak Now" Tour in Philippines but i just knew that this year. I really want to go to your "Red" tour in America but i couldn't afford it.I am just 11 years old, i cant have money at this age. I hope you come back in Philippines so i can have your auto graph and meet you in person. If you want to tell me something, post it on my Facebook wall: https://www.facebook.com/matthewlorenz.ayson?ref=tn_tnmn . i love you! - Matthew Lorenz Ayson Sashan Taylor swift is so inspirational and talented shes my rolemodel. i love singing and even if i become half as great as her i would be totally happy! i just take one step at a time trying to leave a good attitude behind Sashan (talk) 12:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Ysabelle Marie E. Ungco Taylor, you are the best person I knew in my life, besides my family. You are my Idol and I hope to be famous like you. I don't care about the haters, I care of what I want to care for, which is you. If you ever read this, I hoped, and dreamt to meet you, sing with you, and enjoy and have fun times with you. I really love you and your music, and I look forward to another tour in Philippines, so I can see you one more time. Hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions if you have time for an interview! Skyes This will most likely not be read by you. But if it somehow, one day is? Here is my honest emotions. You, are my light. You make me laugh in your random, and sarcastic monologs. You make me feel warm with your inspiring songs about love of all kinds. Between mother daughter, friend, boyfriend. You make me cry with your tribute to strangers, the way you put your heartfelt emotions into each and every song you write. How your so willing to be so fundamentally honest with me. About who YOU are. I've never met you Taylor. But i know you from back to front. I know that you know who you are, and your..Fearless, to say the least. Your quirky, and most of all. Your one of us. One of those people out there, that is just like any other one of those people out there. I don't look at you as a role model. But as a friend. One who knows how i feel, and has, honest advice for me.Your there for me in some of the deepest moments i have. When my family has broken apart, your there for me. To make me cry, when i cant find the strength to do it myself. To make me laugh because i cant find the so needed material.; And most of all, your there to understand. Understanding me/? That shows true humility. I thank you for being the person i want to be. I thank you for being you Taylor. I'm not going to ask you to meet me, or have an interview or anything like that. But, all i ask is that you understand how truly amazing you are, when your in YOUR deepest moments. I hope you can, maybe one day draw strength from this message like i do your music. I welcome anyone who is reading this message to email me. Imablahperson@gmail.com. Thank you. 11:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (talk) Aisha Zaheen You are the singer who made Country my favourite genre. Thanks because you made me strong and left me messages through your songs. But I can't understand how you fail so often finding a soulmate? I always wish the best for you and so I want to make sure that you are happy with whoever you are. I have a piece which I've penned myself. It would be lovely if you could manage to work with it. You can change it anyway you want; User_talk:Ashleyjules#Song Stay well :) February 23, 2013 Ashleyjules Zanessa-4-ever Hey Taylor!! Me and my BFF love you!!! You are an inspiration to me!! and I love country-music!! I do "Line Dance"if you now this!! I love it!! i am creating a dance to "Holy Ground" :) one thing i want u to do PLS SAY ZAC EFRON THAT HE SHOULDN'T DRINK SO MUCH ALKOHOL AND WHY DID HE FIRE HIS HOLE MANAGEMENT!!???? PLS SAY HIM HE HAS GOT SOOO MANY FANS AND THAT HE IS DISAPPOINTING THEM!!! pls do that... i am also a fan of him...but sometimes i have got deppretions cause so many is wrong in my life...and when i see that one of my fav stars do such thing...i realise nothing's good anymore in life... I hope U see this oneday... I love you taylor!! ("friendshiply";)) And don't give up to search for your dream-man ;) <3 - Vanessa from Austria April 10 2013 Amber Probably TAylor won't see this, but i would like to say GOOD LUCK on your future.. 03:01, April 18, 2013 Amber32345 Hailee Hi i love your song better then revenge love hailee 02:47, May 7, 2013‎ Angel Hi Taylor :)! You probably won't see this, but if you do I really wish I could see you in concert.. I was gonna go with my BFF, but my dad's a bit.. overprotective :(. You inspire me with your clean image and just because you have "A lot" of boyfriends, doesn't mean you're a slut or a whore. You're beautiful and you've inspired me and my BFF in so many ways. Never change who you are unless it's for the better. Love you! ~Angel 19:39, May 26, 2013 Zayna i had a dream last night that you where at my house it was the best dream i ever had i hope i can come see you someday,zayna. 20:08, August 9, 2013‎ Sparkleloves13 Hi Taylor! I`m Angel, one of your fan. I`m from Philippines :) I just wanna say HI and wanna ask How are you today? I hope you`re fine, like Totally Fine not just Ok. I really Love you. Thank you for everything you`ve done. You dont really know that if I really exist and that`s one thing I like about you, You let me feel that you know me, that I feel like you`re my bestfriend. Even just an Imaginary Friend. I do hope to meet you someday. I have lots of things I wanna to you personally which I`m not sure If I can. Dont you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine. You are SHINNING :) Dont forget that. I hope you dont forget the lyrics you`ve written and what does it really means :) Swifties are always here for you. Dont be scared of Googling yourself, Face your Fear. No matter how many hates you`ve read, Swifties Comments and opinions will still SHINE at the end and You`ll realize that Swifties are there not fighting the hates but instead showing HOW MUCH WE LOVE YOU :) Love.love.love ANGEL of Philippines @Sparkleloves13 August 12, 2013 Alvinatty4ever Hi Taylor! I'm such a huge fan but I'm not the only one who's obsessed with your music. I really wish with all my heart that I could have went to your Red tour in Toronto but my family's going through some really bad issues and we couldn't afford the money to buy tickets. :( I'd do anything to see you live with or without Ed Sheeran. You two are my favorite singers ever! You inspired me to want to become a singer. Thanks! I've got all your CDs and I'm going to buy the DVD of the concert I missed... I don't want to miss another Toronto concert again. And you know what? Don't let the haters get you down. I'm going into the seventh grade and I've been believing in you ever since second. Never ever give up. Love you so much! BloomTheBest (talk) 06:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I Love Taylor Swift so much!!!! im A Swiftie Fan Since 2009,She's a great role model in every teenagers Life!! i love all of her songs!! especially "I Knew You Were Trouble " & "22" Im Speechless about Taylor Swift ... All I can say about her is She"s an "Amazing Woman" I Love her as my idol <3 68.124.25.110 Hi Taylor I think you are a really good singer and songwriter. I listen to your songs but I never gone to any of your concert cause well I cant buy your ticket and beside no one in my family knows I love your music and you.I never met a celeb in real life . On the streets I see limos but i wonder who it is ? Taylor I have been online to know everything about u. But i didnt have time and when i grow up i will be a singer too but i dont know will I be able to be one . And I love your music and you taylor i ask almost everyone on transformice but not eveyone likes u but i like u ! Bye talk to u next time ! : 01:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC)lily a.j i am a biggest huggest fan ever i am 7 years i will try any to meet you i lllllloooovvvvveeee yyyyoooouuuu so mmuucchh i know stuff about you birthday 13 dec i think your fav color is red or purple i cant belive i am talking to you [;[]```` Catlady Taylor Swift, I love your songs; they are so well-written and emotional. Not to mention the catchy tune. Whenever I listen to one of your songs, it feels like I am literally getting blasted by your feelings, especially "Love Story" and "Red." I think it's great how you've become such a famous and widely known icon today. You are a generally good influence. But to stay that way, you have to be careful about your decisions. What you said at the VMAs showed everyone a different side of who you present yourself to be. Please be careful, Taylor. December 10 2013 user who forgot to sign their name :Hey taylor swift!! I love u!! I would die to meet you! I went to your concert September 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were amazing!!! Luv u!! Andrea Skeie Andrea Skeie is thinking of you! 00:16, December 18, 2013 Margaretfaith21 hello taylor im your no. #1 fan im a filipino actually im 8 years old then im gonna be 9 years old on october 21 2014 please visit me please in olongapo city address: im sure your not be attend so if you not attended on my birthday you are not my favorite celebrity and i gonna be hate you thats true so please im gonna be wait for you please:) Rose2002 Hi Taylor! i'm a huge fan of your's. youve been my favourite singer for 5 years. and i love you so much!! you sing so beautifully!! and you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen!! im 12 years old and im indian! I would love if you did a concert in brampton, november 20. I would just die to see you in person!!! Im not allwoed to go to concerts but I will beg my parents until they let me to go to your concert if you perform in brampton and toronto. i just love your song 'Never Grow Up' and you are very inspirational and wonderful. I want for you to know i want you to have a very happy life and even if i never meet you, you are beautiful and wonderful and awesome. Don't change. Dont mind all those haters out there.you are perfect the way you are. TaylorIsMyQueen Hey Taylor! I'm a huge fan of your's! You've been my idol, my favourite singer, my dream and so much more! I'm just love you as much as I love my family. I'm 100% breathing because of you right now. If you weren't a singer, I would have been bullied till now. I love you because I don't see you coming out of the bar drunk, you don't take plastic surgeries, you don't take drugs or you don't smoke! And I'm proud of you. Your songs encourage me. They make me Speak Now. You make me Fearless! You make all the Swifties proud. We will love you Red Taylor. If people hate you, don't worry! Cause they're millions, billions, trillions and zillions of fans. So don't worry, if you can encourage us, we can do it for you too. I know you get tons of this fan messages and I'm aware of it. So if you're not reading then I'm fine =) But if you are, I LOVE YOU. You actually don't need makeup, makeup needs you. I always say this to my friends at school "Taylor Swift has 11 letters, perfect has 7, so Taylor Swift is more then perfect!". I went to your Red Tour Concert in Malaysia! I was sobbing uncontrollably, jumping and trying to relax but I just can't! I bought the most expensive one just to take a look closer, but unfortunately people were standing on the chairs and I'm short so that really sucks. I love your songs! They're just amazing. I would die to see you in person. I always wanted to go to Club Red or a T-Party with you! But unfortunately that will sadly not happen. I hope you check out my Instagram. My username is infinity_swift_1313. Just one like would make me cry, scream, jump and even jump off a building! And you always gotta remember Haters Gonna Hate! I love you and I hope you come to Malaysia again! And if you are, please email me at judithann03@gmail.com . I know it's a bit weird that I'm asking you to send me an email if you're coming down but its worth it! ;D I hope you will always stay healthy and stay just the way you are. Please do check out my Instagram! I love you and that's all you need to know :) Xo, Judith :) Amina If I ever get the once in a life time chance to meet my all time favorite artist, I wouldn't really say much. I would just say thank you. And if you do happen to read this, Taylor, here's what I'm thanking you for: Thank you for being you. Thank you for writing music. Thank you for being the amazing person you are. Thank you for having the dorky kind of humor that you have. Thank you for accepting us all. Thank you for letting us love you, and for loving us back. Thank you for crying, laughing, loving and singing together with us. Thank you for saving so, so many lives, including my own. Thank you for writing music that everyone can relate to. Thank you for putting your feelings and emotions into words. Thank you for helping us figure out what we're actually feeling. Thank you for being the best role model any girl could ever have. Thank you for caring about us, your fans. Thank you for everything. Thank you. xx Amina Nico_The_Angel13 Gods, Taylor changed my life. Though I'd never met her (wish I would! Still young so I have a chance!), I love her. Been a fan of her since I was 8. She writes these awesome songs that almost everyone can relate to and be inspired by. She got me into listening to music, discovering my talent of singing. I could go on forever on describing you, Taylor, if you're reading this, but you'd probably get bored by my nerdiness and stop reading so I'll just say you're AMAZING. I love how your songs can bring me out of my blues and get me dancing and jumping on my bed. I love how it could make me cry because I can relate to every single word. I love that I can dedicate every single song that you wrote to someone dear to me every time I try to perform for them (most of the time they end up in tears) And I love that your songs have this weird effect on me that can make me inspired to work harder and STUDY. XD. One of my favorite songs is 'Fifteen' because it gives you great and realistic advice at what happens in your high school life. Hope you shine even brighter! :) And keep writing songs! :) Nico_The_Angel13 AnnabethChaseHalfBlood15 Taylor, if you're reading this, I would really want you to know that you have been my favorite singer since I was 4 years old. You were and still are my fave singer and if I ever get the chance, I will sing with you in a duet. I really love the way you compose your songs and I know they come from your heart. You are an excellent singer and composer. You have been one of my inspirations in life. My favorite song is 'Mean' because I can relate to the video. Being left out, laughed at, and bullied are one of my problems at school. Yes, I still go to school. A lot of my classmates idolize you and if they could see you they would scream a lot. I am listening to one of your songs as I am writing this. My cellphone and tablet have a lot of your songs, just so you know. Thanks for every song you write and sing! You're the best, idol! Hope you get to be the best singer in the universe! And keep inspiring people like me! Thanks! Farndee Addam Happy Birthday, Taylor Swift! Love, Anna :D Nate22 Taylor i love you ! i'm a fan from korea. I love your song Untouchable. I am collecting money to buy your album! You are the best singer ever and i love your every song! You inspired me to write bunch of songs ( i thought your songs were great ( which you had written it by yourself ) and also i love your album Red and Fearless. I wish you could read my paragraph and reply to me. But that would never ever happen. Anyway, bye. RapunzafanMSP Dear Taylor, I doubt you are reading this but if you ever do here's my message. I am your biggest fan, I love so much! You are my role model, my idol. No matter what my friends and family say and think, you will always be my favorite person and singer in the entire world. Love ya! ~Samantha 49.145.124.67 Dear Taylor Swift, I am such a big fan! Is this your wiki? By the Way,do you watch Anime? If you do, Please tell all of them :) Thanks! mostfully yours, 00:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Maddie Jessie Su Dear Taylor, how famouse are you? I just want to say that you're so amazing and I love your songs!!!!!! P.S do you have any boyfriends? :) ;) Love you sooooooooooo much! sunshine2000 Taylor if you ever read this. I love your song tear drops on my guitar that is the same way I feel. I have had a crush on my bestfreind for a LONG time but can't tell him cause im scared ill get hurt. And I love ur song blank space. ~~~~~Sunshine2000~~~~ 172.10.190.165 Taylor if you read this I just want you to know that you are the reason for the teardrops on my guitar and the only thing that keeps me wishing on that wishing star. I'm going to the 1989 concert in Charlotte, NC and I am so excited! I love you so much and words cannot explain how much I love you Anonymous Taylor, thank you so much for your awesome songs. I was so tired and bored, then I heard your songs, and I sat bolt upright. Then I couldn't stop dancing. You are awesome.!!! Thanks, A. S. P.S. How do you get that pretty Deblasio11 Taylor, The Night I Went To See You on the 1989 World Tour, Was The Most Magical Night Of My Life. Keep Making Music, Being Yourself, and Shining Bright! Your Biggest Fan, Mark P.S. Tell Calvin I Say Hi!